It's Day One And I Already Hate Everyone
This is the premiere of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Lock, Load, and Lights Six members from each tribe would race to assemble a boat from seven pieces and seven planks and then paddle the boat out into the ocean to light their torch from the raft. Once the six members return with the fire and the seven planks, the remaining four tribe members would assemble a puzzle. The seven planks from the boat would then be used to assemble a ladder to the top of a platform and place the completed puzzle in a slot halfway up. The first tribe to have their whole tribe at the top of the platform and light their fire barrel would win. Reward: '''Flint '''Winner: Sassari Story Day 1 Above the islands of Italy, twenty new Survivors fly over in a military chopper. Jeff Probst is in the chopper giving his usual opening while everyone in the chopper assess their competition. The chopper lands and Jeff tells the new castaways to exit the chopper. Jeff welcomes to Survivor: Gennargentu before instructing them to go to their camps. He hands them the maps and tells them to head in different directions. Sassari reaches their camp first and begin their introductions. Jessy recommends that they go for a celebratory dip in the water. However, Jaylen shuts down the idea and says that they need to make a shelter and begins to give our chores for everyone to do. Joan tries to convince Jaylen that they should relax after an hours hike to camp, but Jaylen ignores him and tells everyone to get to work. While collecting wood for shelter, Joan and Emma begin to form a close bond. The two promise to stick with each other throughout the game. Meanwhile, Natalie and Jessy do the same, with Jessy proposing the idea of an all girls alliance. Natalie loves the idea and promises to stay loyal. As the Cagliari tribe makes their way to their camp, Evan, Yannick and Aivars create an alliance and promise to stay loyal to each other to the end. Soon after the alliance is created, the tribe reaches their camp. As soon as they arrive, Dylan begins to complain about the campsite, saying that it smells and the forest behind them is to dense. Mostly everyone brushes off Dylan's whining except DJ, who agrees with Dylan. As they build the shelter, Dylan and DJ continue to complain about the shelter and how it's not extremely sturdy. Jamie, who is sitting behind the pair, mocks them. This causes Sareya to giggle. Dylan catches Jamie's mocking and storms off to be alone. At Sassari, Jessy and Natalie pitch the idea of a girls alliance to Emma. While Emma likes the idea, she's a little apprehensive, seeing as she would have to vote against Joan, who she has grown close to. Natalie takes note of Emma's worried looks but doesn't say anything. The three then return to camp where Noah returns with a large assortment of fruit. The tribe, sans Jaylen, is extremely happy with his findings. Jaylen, however, demands that Noah put the fruit somewhere anybody can grab and eat a piece. Noah does but during the day, everyone notices that Jaylen eats more fruit than the rest of the tribe. Meanwhile at Cagliari, Jamie, Rhi, Evan, Aivars, and Yannick make an alliance, citing that they are the strongest ones on their tribe and agree to vote off Dylan or DJ first. After a while, Ally and Sareya join them and voice their concern about keeping Dylan, as he will be a cancer for tribe morale. They all agree to vote Dylan off first. Day 2 While walking to the well, Taylor and Claudia get to know each other a little more. They two talk about their equal dislike of Jaylen and how he thinks he runs the camp. Taylor then makes a spot on impression of Jaylen, sending Claudia into tears. As they find the well, the two agree to stick with each other throughout the game. At Cagliari, Dylan and Ally get to know each other. Dylan talks about his personal life and how he was always put down as a kid. Ally gives Dylan a sympathetic hug before Dylan begins to talk game. He proposes to vote out Evan at their first Tribal Council, citing his dislike for him. Ally becomes wary of Dylan's idea. The two return to camp where Yannick and Aivars are in the shelter joking. Yannick makes a comment about Aivar's unusually long neck. The two continue to joke, causing Dylan to roll his eyes. Yannick tells Dylan to lighten up, but Dylan ignores him. Yannick shrugs and goes back to joking with Aivars. Under his breath, Dylan calls Yannick a sheep for aligning with Evan. Aivars hears this and berates Dylan for his bad attitude, causing Dylan to walk away. At Sassari, Gerard and Noah take a walk down the beach. Noah voices his concern of the girls. When asked why, he notes that the girls spend more time with each other than they do with the guys. Gerard notices that Jessy, Natalie, Emma and Claudia go off alone together. Gerard agrees with Noah's claim and the two agree to work together. As they return from their walk, Andreas takes a fruit off of their stash to eat. Jaylen watches him and begins to berate him for his actions. Andreas tells Jaylen he eats more fruit than anyone else and is hypocritical. Jaylen tries to defend himself but Joan tells him that Andreas is correct. Day 3 The tribes meet for their first challenge of the season. Jaylen looks at the challenge and whispers to Jessy that he doesn't think their first challenge due to its tough nature. The two tribes race out to complete the first part of the challenge, which is to construct a boat. Under the leadership of Evan, Cagliari manage to get their boat done quickly. On Sassari, however, Jaylen's leadership messes them up. Cagliari gets into the water and grab their torch by the time Natalie takes over leadership and gets their boat completed. By the time Andreas grabs the torch, Cagliari gets back to their mat and the puzzle makers start their part. However, they struggle as Sassari manage to get to back to the beach and to their mat. Sassari begins to catch up and the two tribes finish their puzzle at the same time. They begin to assemble their ladder at the same time but Sassari finishes seconds before Cagliari, allowing them to fit their puzzle in the hole, light up their urn and win the challenge. At the Sassari camp, the tribe celebrates winning the first immunity challenge. Jaylen credits his leadership with their win. The tribe disagrees with him but don't say anything so there is no fight. The mood at Cagliari is the exact opposite than the one at Sassari. Everyone does their tribe chores. Most of the tribe is in agreement that Dylan will be getting their votes at Tribal, with the exception of DJ. DJ and Dylan go on a walk with Ally, Chantel and Sareya to talk about the vote. Despite being all in for voting Dylan the day before, the three girls consider joining the two in blindsiding Evan. Dylan and DJ leave, allowing the three girls to talk game privately. Rhi notices DJ, Dylan, Ally, Sareya, and Chantel staying together and voices her worries that they might vote with Dylan. Evan is confident they won't flip, as they would go to rocks just to spare Dylan. At Tribal, DJ states that Evan is a tribe cancer and needs to go. Evan fights back, saying that DJ and Dylan have done nothing but complain about every little thing around camp and have been sucking the life out of it. Dylan says it isn't true, but Jamie confirms Evan's statement. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, the three girls don't go with Dylan as he is sent home 8-2. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Jaylen continues to annoy his tribe. * Knowing he's on the outs, DJ doesn't do anything at camp. * The Sassari idol is found! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon season premieres Category:Survivor: Gennargentu